CONFUSIONES Y UNA PIZCA DE AMOR
by Rankita
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y por esas casualidades de la vida, Luna y Kaoru se vuelven a encontrar, y ¡viven bajo el mismo techo!...Pero Kaoru no esta solo... Capi 9 up!
1. capitulo 1:¿SIEMPRE HABLAS SOLA?

autora: CHECHU!

mujin wakusei survival NO me pertenece: de ser asi, Kaoru se le hubiera declarado a Luna EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO!!!!!!!y no en un OVA de navidad que NADIE!consigue!

ATENCION ESTE FANFIC ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADO SIMULTANEAMENTE EN http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar

* * *

Ubicado en el Cáp. 51 en adelante:

(Recuerdos…)

Ella había cargado la tristeza sobre sus espaldas durante muchos años…

Desde la muerte de su papá, Luna y Chako, aprendieron a quererse y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común. Las dos habían intentado sanar la herida ocasionada por su pérdida. Costó muchos años de amargura pero, al final, la vida fue cayendo en una rutina de lo más normal.

Luna había decidido cumplir el sueño de explorar el espacio y sembrar un árbol de vida en donde imposible se creía, y Chako prometió estar ahí para ese entonces.

La gatita confiaba en Luna: le prestaba atención a sus ideas y sugerencias, a su vez, ella respetaba sus opiniones y seguía sus consejos.

En cierto modo no eran únicamente amigas sino que también eran hermanas.

De un segundo a otro, Luna salió de su trance interno para encontrarse con un hermoso cielo azul. Estaba soñando despierta en el asiento del conductor de la nave, desde allí, la vista que la noche otorgaba era maravillosa. Luna quería contemplar ese planeta por última vez.

Mañana seria el día…

Desde el asiento en el que Luna se ubicaba, se podían ver una cantidad de botones y palancas que ni con los dedos de las manos os pies se podían contar…

- ¿Quién se supone que manejará todo esto?-Se dijo para si misma-…Un momento!0o…yo seria incapaz de hacerlo, porque solo se manejar naves de escape!pero entonces…¿quién?-de repente, el nombre del piloto apareció en su cabeza-Kaoru…

Él había estudiado en una academia espacial. Pero Luna no sabía si Kaoru podría volver a conducir una nave luego de la tragedia de su compañero, Louis. Las pocas veces que lo hizo, Luna casi podía sentir su angustia y su tristeza, cada vez que tomaba el mando.

Súbitamente, recordó el día en el que Kaoru le contó lo sucedido con Louis: se veía tan triste y afligido. En ese momento, Kaoru le hablaba con voz ronca y quebradiza, como si las lagrimas le ardieran en los ojos; él se culpaba por la muerte de su compañero mientras sus manos observaba y lagrimas de dolor recorrían sus mejillas.

Ella lo entendía muy bien. De hecho, era la única que podía hacerlo pues ella también cargaba con la muerte de su padre desde pequeña.

De repente Luna se sorprendió, sonrojada, al notar que, a ver esa expresión de soledad en el rostro de Kaoru, deseaba con toda su alma reconfortarlo o aliviarlo de alguna manera.

- Wah!!!!Ù///Ù ¿en qué estabas pensando Luna?!Ù///Ù… si tú no sientes nada por él! –se mintió a si misma- y …si así fuera ÚÚ..Él jamás correspondería a tus sentimientos…

-¿Siempre hablas sola?-dijo una voz fría, pero a la vez masculina. Ella lo reconoció al instante…: Kaoru.

Sobresaltada, Luna parpadeó

-E-esteee...lo siento….y-yo…¿e-estaba hablando sola ahora?- Tragó con mucha dificultad.

Luna esperaba que no fuera así, si hubiera oído lo que estaba pensando Ú///Ú…..

-Cada uno es libre de decir lo que quiera –Le dijo el mayor, sin hacerle caso a la pregunta de la pelinaranja.

Luna notó que, quizás por su tono de voz o por su amabilidad, …Kaoru estaba diferente.

Portaba una calida sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos no fueron la excepción : la menor observo a través de ellos y notó que ya no les recordaba a fantasmas que merodean a la luz de la noche, sino todo lo contrario, en ellos se extendía un manto de tinta marrón que reflejaban felicidad y alegría.

-Es una hermosa noche ¿verdad?- dijo Kaoru, rompiendo el silencio. Este acortó el espacio que había entre ellos dos, hasta sentarse a su lado. Ambos miraban el cielo azul que la noche les ofrecía.

-si…- asintió en silencio.

Luna lo miró de reojo y se encontró con que Kaoru había tomado un baño en le lago: aún tenía el pelo mojado, los rizos le caían sobre el cuello y la ropa se le pegaba a la húmeda piel. Ella se había bañado horas antes para intentar deshacerse de parte de la emoción y perturbación que tanto la invadía. Pero, el tener a Kaoru le hacia creer que las cosas saldrían bien.

Por un momento, ella se alegró de que los acontecimientos hubieran conspirado para poner a Kaoru e su camino, fuera de la colonia, donde prácticamente no se conocían…

_-¿y por qué siento esto?- _Se preguntó de repente. Normalmente, lo hubiera tratado como a cualquier otra persona…pero Kaoru le hacia sentir cierta timidez.

Pero, lo mejor seria tratar el tema en otra ocasión. Agitó la cabeza para poder aclarar sus pensamientos y miró hacia el cielo, el cual no la dejaba de sorprender, y recordó las tantas veces que Kaoru le había salvado la vida de diferentes peligros y se percató de lo mucho que le debía…demasiado.

Tenia que decirselo. Tenia que agradecerle el haber arriesgado su vida por la suya.

Cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, miro a su costado. Pero Kaoru ya no se encontraba allí….¿en donde estaba?

La invadió la desesperación.

Miro a sus costados y nada. De pronto, se oyó un bufido de burla y una risa contenida a sus espaldas.

Luna volteó y se encontró con la calida mirada del joven.

-¿vienes?-Le dijo a la pelinaranja con voz amortiguada, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír¿ acaso pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de Luna?

-¿eh?...¿a dónde?

-a observar este cielo antes de partir-Kaoru le ofreció su mano a la joven.

Esta la miró, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Pero…¿Qué pasará si nuestro plan falla y esta no sea una noche más, sino más bien…la ultima?

-Esperaremos a mañana. Pensaremos en algo.-Dijo Kaoru con una calida mirada.

Luna lo miró de arriba abajo, clavándole la mirada en los ojos y en la boca. Instantáneamente, del corazón de la joven brotó una inmensa alegría combinada con una pizca de…¿amor?

Sea cual fuese ese sentimiento, crecia con cada segundo que pasaba y, por eso, Luna se sintió agradecida. Alzo su mano y se la puso en la mejilla.

-Tienes razón. Juntos salvaremos este planeta

El corazón de Kaoru comenzó a latir con fuerte intensidad…

¿Qué era ese sentimiento?.

¿Amistad?

¿Amor?

Aun no lo sabia, pero para su propia claridad mental, seria mejor tratar la cuestión en otro momento.

Lo único que importaba ahora era que estaba junto a Luna y en mañana por la mañana era lo máximo que se permitía llegar a pensar .

Y, con un gran sonrojo, Kaoru cubrió la mano de la joven con la suya y le sonrió:

-Juntos entonces.

Y, tomados de las manos, caminaron los dos hacia la luz que los astros les ofrecían.

fin del capitulo numero 1

* * *

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS;ASI SABRE SI PUBLICAR EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO O NOª!xD


	2. capitulo 2:YO TE ATRAPO, TU ME ATRAPAS

WOLASS!como estan?

Jeje…el segundo capitulo en menos de un diaXD!

Enjoy!

Autora: CHECHUXDplanet-survival

Atención:esta historia esta siendo publicada en simultaneo en mi pagian web de PLANET SURVIVAL( http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2:"Yo te atrapo, tu me atrapas"

En el exterior, el aire de la noche era cálido, aunque un poco húmedo. El perfume de las flores y del rocío se mezclaba en la brisa. Los jóvenes llenaron sus pulmones con el espeso y dulce aroma.

Caminaban en silencio los metros que los separaban de su destino. El césped crujía bajo sus pies y eso era lo único que se escuchaba.

Luna fue totalmente consciente de la calidez de la mano de Kaoru en la suya, de los largos dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos. Su mano parecía tan pequeña en la de él, y, a la vez, ella se sentía tan pequeña a su lado.

-Oye…Kaoru, ¿De verdad sabes cual es el camino? es de noche y podríamos perdernos con facilidad- Dijo la joven.

-Claro que sé cual es el camino. De ser así, nunca te hubiera invitado a que me acompañaras. Vamos, ahora hay que subir por esas rocas.

Luna lo miró y asintió.

Él estaba haciéndose el tonto, pero sus bromas hicieron sentir a Luna más feliz de lo que se había sentido en meses. Solo cuando observo la altura de la montaña de rocas por la que ambos tendrían que subir, su buen humor desapareció.

-Wow!0o- dijo asombrada y sin apartar la mirada de la gran montaña- Kaoru, no podemos subir por esta montaña… quiero decir, tu si podrías pero yo…-se interrumpió al notar que el joven no la había escuchado ya que no se encontraba allí-…¿Kaoru?

-Date prisa!!- Kaoru le grito de lejos, él ya había comenzado a subir.

-Eh?!0o…espérame Kaoru!!!

-Vamos!, ¿no puedes subir mas deprisa?-Le dijo en un tono divertido

-Ya casi estoy-contestó- _Rayos!!¿Cómo ha logrado llegar hasta allí arriba en tan poco tiempo?!...Tengo que apresurarme, de lo contrario quedare como una tonta frente a Kaoru Ú//Ú._

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Luna más se apresuraba a subir las rocas: Depositaba una mano en una y depositaba su pie en otra. Y así lo fue repitiendo cada vez más rápido frente a la idea de hacer el ridículo frente al joven.

Una mano. Un pie. Una mano…, el pie se le resbaló de la roca y durante un instante, Luna quedó suspendida sobre la montaña, amarrándose solo con una mano y con todas sus fuerzas a una pequeña roca.

Desde lejos le llegó un grito. Luna miró hacia arriba y deseó no haberlo hecho, al sentir una ligera nausea en el estomago.

Veía a Kaoru mirándola con una expresión de desesperación y preocupación, pero la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que no pudo asimilar más expresiones.

La visión hizo que el estomago le fuera a los pies y un ligero sudor le cubriera la frente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí pero en unos instantes, una voz cercana la llamó:

-Luna.

Era Kaoru. Luna abrió un ojo y miró hacia arriba con cuidado…

-No mires.-Le ordenó él-Sujétate. Estaré junto a ti enseguida.

Luna notó, aliviada, que la voz de Kaoru sonaba cada vez mas cerca. Consiguió abrir los ojos. El rostro de Kaoru apareció a escasos centímetros del suyo

-¿estas bien Luna?

-Si Ú//Ú…pero mi mano se esta entumeciendo y …

-Aguanta. Ya te tengo.-La interrumpió

Kaoru tomó su mano y tiró de ella. En unos segundos, ambos estaban acostados sobre una roca más grande que las demas, la cual sobresalía de la montaña.

Los dos miraban el cielo, tan fatigados que ni moverse podían

-Kaoru…gracias-Le dijo ella, entrecortadamente, debido al cansancio.

- no es nada

-bueno…-dijo ella, suspirando- supongo que este es el lugar ¿no? Estamos mirando el cielo, como tú querías ¿Ahora como bajamos?

-¿Bajar?-Dijo en un tono irónico, pero a la vez divertido-jajaja! Pero si aun no hemos llegado!

-¿Qué?!!!0o…¿quieres decir que tendremos que subir hasta la cima?!!No podré!!

Ambos recuperaron el aliento pudieron ponerse de rodillas, frente a frente.

-"no debes resignarte tan fácilmente", tu misma me lo dijiste

-Uyy! Esta bien! Esta bien! lo intentaré.

-Esa es mi Luna!

-Ú//Ú _Que?!00_

-Bien!...-dijo Kaoru-Te daré unos consejos: Respira hondo un par de veces y, hagas lo que hagas, no mires abajo.

-Voy a respirar tan hondo como pueda y de ninguna manera voy a mirar a ningún sitio.

La voz de Kaoru se hizo mas profunda por la risa contenida.

-Me temo que tendrás que abrir tus bonitos ojos si quieres llegar a la cima

00Luna lo miró

-Ú//Ú ¿bonitos?¿crees…crees que tengo los ojos bonitos? Ú///Ú

Kaoru esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado

-Tienes los ojos muy bonitos-le apartó un mechón de cabello con un suave gesto(N/A:KAWAIIII!3)-¿Estás lista?

Luna respiro temblorosamente

-Estoy tan lista como podría estarlo nunca

-Bien. Voy a ir subiendo y tú seguirás todos mis movimientos¿ de acuerdo?

-Me caeré

-si te resbalas, yo te sujetaré

-¿ y si no puedes?

Una luz brillaba en el fondo de su mirada:

-No te caerás sola.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

----------------------3-----------------------------------------------

KAWAIII!!!

Yo también quiero que Kaoru me aparte mechones de cabello!! TT

¿Y?...¿como quedó?

Jeje…..En este capitulo, yo quería llegar hasta el beso!!(T-T) pero me pareció una perdida, a que al hacerlo quemaria el fanfic en 2 capítulos!!Prefiero que se queden con las ganas!!

Les aviso que este es mi primer fanfic!!Así que si me dicen que esta pésimo lo voy a entender!!

Ah! Por cierto!...Para los/las que no lo saben soy la administradora de la pagina Web de PLANET SURVIVAL en español! allí encontraran….imagenes, mucho LunxKao(MUUUCHO!!jeje es lo que mas me gusta3!),HowXMen, videos, openings y letras, one shoots y fanfics y muchas cositas mas para mis amigos los adictos al planet survival!!

LA DIRECCION ES:

http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar

REVIEWS:

LunaKaorulovefan: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y tambien mi pagina!!!Tú sigue pidiendo!!!!!Aunque no creo tener "talento"..jejeje

--besitos, BYe!—

Mina Orimoto: …kya!este capi me parece que me quedo mas Hawai que el otro!!3…Aunque en el proximo me esforzare aun mas!!que bien que te haya gustado!!Ja ne!(hoe….a mi Me encantó lo que publicaste en FF!!MAS KAWAI QUE YO!!3!)

AlexChanKikumaruXD: …XD jeje ¡!Dejo que la ansiedad te consuma por dentro!!jaja!oye…que yo no escribo mejor que vos eh!...Grcias por tu review y por tu mensaje en mi web!!KiSS!

----------------------------3--------------------------

MIENTRAS PIENSO QUE NOMBRE PONERLE A ESTE CAPI, LES COMENTO QUE CAPAZ QUE EN EL PROXIMO HAYA BESITO! no se, eso depende de sus reviews!!(OJO!ESO ES UNA AMENAZA!!)

NOS VEMOS!!!!

Dejen reviews!!

JA NE!

ATTE.

CECILIA!


	3. cap 3:ENTRE TUS BRAZOS Y MI TRISTEZA

JEJE…HOLA A TODOS!!

Y perdón a los que en este capitulo les prometi un kiss entre Kaoru y Luna!!:( …es que este capitulo me quedo muy(MUYYYY!:)largo!

Pero aun asi hay bastante KAOxLUN…espero que lo disfruten, gracias a los que me escriben a a los que tambien visitan mi web de planet survival:

http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar

enjoy amigos!!

CAPITULO 3: ENTRE TUS BRAZOS Y MI TRISTEZA

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Luna asintió.

Kaoru se puso de pie y coloco una de sus manos en una piedra, listo para comenzar.

-Ahora voy a subir. Haz exactamente todo lo que yo haga.

Y así, Luna comenzó a subir. Tragó saliva, estaba muy asustada. Pero saber que tenia a Kaoru a menos de un paso de distancia, la hizo sentir mejor y le dio fuerzas para continuar.

-¿vienes?-Preguntó Kaoru.

Ella se aferró a una roca y tanteó con el pie en busca de apoyo.

-Más arriba-Dijo él

Luna le obedeció, alargando el pie hasta que tocó algo con sus pies.

Cuidadosamente, fue dejando caer su peso sobre su apoyo, deslizando sus manos por la montaña, al subir.

-No te cuelgues así de la montaña. Te lastimarás.

Tenía razón. Luna se vio obligada a separar su cuerpo de la montaña y de su sólida seguridad.

La menor siguió a Kaoru, de roca en roca, subiendo lentamente. Él se detenía, de vez en cuando para hacerle una sugerencia sobre como subir la montaña o simplemente para dedicarle una calida sonrisa. La joven sabía que Kaoru pretendía calmarla, y ella no intentó detenerlo.

Luna subió el pie hasta la roca siguiente y apoyó su peso. Durante un segundo, todo fue bien, pero entonces se resbaló.

Kaoru estuvo allí en medio segundo.

-No te sueltes!!!

La roca se le clavaba en los dedos por donde se agarraba y los pies le colgaban.

Luna rezó por no morir

SOBREVIVE 

-Agarrate con fuerza y lleva los pies hacia la derecha. Despacio, Luna

Hizo caso a lo que le decía y toco algo con sus pies. Había encontrado un soporte. Con cuidado, apoyó su peso , con las rodillas temblando.

Kaoru bajó hasta llegar a su misma altura, con un brazo a cada lado de ella.

-¿estas bien?

-si

Era encantador oír la preocupación en la voz de Kaoru. Podía ser que solo la considerase una amiga, pero realmente le importaba lo que le sucediera.

-Solo nos queda un poco mas, falta muy poco- Le informó el joven

Ella le lanzó una mirada agradecida por encima del hombro

-Gracias

Él sonrió; el viento le alborotaba el oscuro cabello mientras subía por otra roca.

Aunque él le había dicho que no lo hiciera, Luna desvió los ojos para mirarlo y captó el brillo marrón de su mirada. Kaoru tenía unos ojos preciosos, de un marrón avellana y brillante, rodeado de unas gruesas pestañas.

Luna se sonrojó al notar la forma en la cual pensaba en Kaoru Ú////Ú. Pero al mirar hacia arriba, se fijó en que solo estaban a unos pocos metros de su llegada.

Kaoru subió primero, luego se agachó y le ofreció su mano a Luna.

Habían llegado a la cima.

-¿viste que si uno quiere lo logra?-Le dijo en un tono divertido.

-Si…U-U...-contestó Luna en un tono triste

Kaoru se percató del estado de ánimo de la joven.

Sin decir una palabra más, el joven la cargó en sus brazos. La levantó como si no pesara nada y comenzó a caminar

-Ú///Ú Kaoru, ¿Qué haces?Ú////Ú

-Te dejaré junto a aquel árbol. Tú no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de esfuerzos y dudo que puedas mantenerte de pie…yo…no quiero que te hagas daño, Luna Ù///Ù

-Esta bien. Gracias Kaoru Ú///Ú- dijo ella con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

A Luna ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza protestar. En lugar de hacerlo, se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor y se abrazó a su cuello, contenta de estar donde estaba, y triste por los acontecimientos sucedidos.

No tenia fuerzas en las piernas, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía muy extraña junto a Kaoru. No creía que pudiese haber llegado a ese árbol por mucho que hubiese querido. Aunque tampoco quería.

Le encantaba estar en los brazos de Kaoru. Notaba sus brazos firmes y fuertes bajo sus rodillas y en la espalda. Su pecho era una fortaleza para Luna y su cuerpo era cálido.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kaoru, cerró los ojos y se aferró con mas fuerza a su cuello, pero, aun así, sin quitar la angustia de su corazón.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Le dijo Kaoru, al notar la tristeza en su rostro.

-Nada. No tiene importancia-Contestó fríamente la pelinaranja

-Luna…-La reprochó-Te conozco muy bien y se lo que sientes…Entonces,¿ por que no me dices que te sucede? Quizás yo pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Kaoru tenia razón. Ella se sitia muy triste y afligida.

En las dos oportunidades en las que estuvo al borde de la muerte, las ultimas palabras de su padre, se aparecieron en su cabeza.

Ella no podía morir.

No aquella noche.

Si el destino profesaba su muerte, debía ser luego de salvar al planeta Sobreviviente.

Le parecía extraño, pero la idea de morir salvando al planeta no la atemorizaba en lo mas mínimo, pues sabia que algún DIA tendría que enfrentarse.

Pero se negaba a morir esa noche.

No debía.

No podía.

Antes, tenia que salvar a todos sus amigos y saber cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Kaoru. No entendía el corazón del joven: Por momentos era frió y sombrío y por otros era calido y comprensivo.

Y mientras Luna vivía el presente en los brazos de Kaoru temía el futuro sumergida en tristeza, llegaron al árbol. Él la dejó en el suelo, sosteniéndola por la cintura con ambas manos y permaneció en frente, protegiéndola con su cuerpo ante un posible flaqueo de piernas, debido a la falta de fuerza.

-Puedes sentarte allí-Le dijo

La pelinaranja asintió en silencio y le obedeció.

Kaoru se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirar a Luna y se acuclilló frente a ella, tomándole ambas manos.

-Ahora dime…¿Qué es lo que te esta sucediendo?

-Yo…Ú-Ú…Quiero salvar este planeta. No quiero morir…no debo-Se le quebró la voz, sintió que se quedaba atragantada, impidiéndole respirar.

La cálida mano de Kaoru, apretó la de Luna.

-Lo salvaremos Luna, te lo prometo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...¿como sabes que no…?

Moriremos. Pero la palabra no le acababa de salir. De repente se sintió invadida por el agotamiento.

Kaoru contempló la cabeza inclinada de Luna y la tensión que le agarrotaba los hombros desde que comenzaron a subir la montaña, desapareció de repente.

-Luna, tienes que confiar en mi, lo lograremos-Colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de la joven y le alzó la cabeza.

-espero que tengas razón-dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kaoru sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla. Luna tenia mechones de cabello enredados por el rostro.

Nunca le pareció mas hermosa…ni mas inalcanzable. Ella era Luna, una joven admirable y bondadosa …y aun así ¿Por qué se fijaba en una persona tan antipática y frívola como él?

Ese pensamiento le resultó liberador algo ocurrió.

No había tenido intención de tocarla, de extender sus manos hacia ella.

Pero lo hizo.

Un instante antes estaba mirándola, maravillado por su fuerza; y al minuto siguiente la estaba abrazando.

Ella se fundió en su abrazo, escondiendo el rostro entre su chaqueta. Luna comenzó a temblar él la estrechó con mas fuerza.

-Luna…-murmuró- no pasa nada.

-PA-parece que no puedo dejar de temblar.

-Lo sé. Suele ocurrir en estas ocasiones.-Le acarició la espalda, saboreando la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos- Relájate. Han sido unos días muy duros. Incluso para ti.

Kaoru se quedó donde estaba. Abrazándola con mucha fuerza, dejando que ella se acoplara a su fortaleza. Se acoplaban perfectamente. La coronilla de la joven quedaba justo debajo del mentón de él.

Se quedado así un buen rato, hasta que las lagrimas de Luna cesaron.

Luego se separaron

-gracias, ya me siento mejor

-¿puedes caminar? Conozco un lugar con un hermoso paisaje que te alegrará

-Si, ya recuperé las fuerzas. Vamos-le mintió la joven-…ú///ú Kaoru, yo…no tenia intención de tirarme a tus brazos U//U- se aclaró la voz-no volverá a suceder.

Kaoru se pasó una cansada mano por el rostro. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días le preocupaban. Luna tan solo era un sueño…un sueño hermoso e inalcanzable.

-----------------------------------------3--------------------------------------------3------------

WOWW! Mis manos no pueden mas!!...parecia interminable este capitulo!!asi que me colé en la hora de cs. Sociales y de ingles para escribirlo a escondidas!!jejeXD

Estube leyendo los reviews y me di cuenta de 1 tenia mucha razon!!: la historia es muy basica… asi que le voy agregar algunas "complicaciones" al fic (ojo!no le voy a poner esos tipicos "amores del pasado" porque me parece una clase de infidelidad para con el otro…pero ya habrá lugar para los celos!)

ahora si!me comprometo a ponerle algunos acercamientos en el capi siguiente!!(en realidad, pensaba hacerlo en este capitulo pero se me hizo bastante largo!!!

Gracias por sus reviews!

A:

A.c!

Mina Orimoto!(oye! Muy bueno te salio el capitulo 10!congratulations!!)

LunaKaorulovefan!

A todos!!:

Gracias por leer y por dejar sus reviews!!!


	4. capitulo 4:NO PUEDO, NO DEBO

CAPITULO 4:

"NO DEBO, NO PUEDO"

AUTORA:chechu

-Ya esta comenzando a amanecer. Si no nos apresuramos, nos perderemos la oportunidad de ver ese bello paisaje.

-Bien-!- dijo Luna

Y así comenzaron a caminar. Cruzaron deprisa un pequeño arroyo y unas hermosas plantas. Contemplando y adorando todo a su paso.

Ambos deseaban con todas sus almas, compartir ese amanecer…juntos.

Llegaron a un pequeño precipicio. Ya estaban a punto de llegar.

Dentro de la mente de Kaoru, la emoción pudo más que su sentido común, así que tomó a Luna por la muñeca y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, riendo a causa de la felicidad que brotaba con cada paso que él daba.

Ante la reacción de Kaoru, la pelinaranja quedó anonada. Jamás lo había visto reír de esa manera.

Al llegar, Kaoru la condujo hasta la cumbre del precipicio, en un rincón apartado y en sombras. Bajo un árbol que, con sus largas hojas, formaban un refugio para los jóvenes.

Se recostaron entre las raíces de aquel árbol, uno al lado del otro. Sus piernas se tocaban desde la cadera hasta los tobillos; los brazos, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro.

El corazón de Kaoru le golpeaba dentro del pecho, tenia la boca seca y el estomago le bailoteaba en una mezcla de alegría y ansiedad. Esa osada intimidad secreta resultaba excitante. Sintió que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se ponían de punta, mientras miles de pinchazos le recorrían el cuerpo.

No debería estar haciendo eso.

No podía.

Luna era un ser perfecto, incorpóreo, sutil. En cambio él…, él era un don nadie que había cometido mas errores que alguien con el doble de su edad.

Él no se la merecía.

Sin atreverse a hacer nada más por miedo a que luego se sintiera arrepentido por el resto de su vida. Kaoru se contentó con acariciar la mano de Luna, pasándole el pulgar por la palma.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras el amanecer avanzaba. No se atrevían a mirarse. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto, habría pensado que ni siquiera se fijaban el uno en el otro, excepto por sus manos y dedos, los cuales se permitían los besos lentos y dulces que sus labios no osaban intercambiar.

-Kaoru?…-Dijo la menor, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del joven.

-dime…-Le contestó

-Tú…-Luna vaciló en formular la frase-en estos momentos en los que estamos juntos, ¿eres feliz?

Kaoru reventaba de deseos de decirle lo feliz que era, pero…

¿Cómo se le decía a una persona que si no esta cerca, hasta respirar le resulta doloroso? ¿Como decirlo y esperar a que la otra persona entienda los sentimientos que anidan en tu corazón?...

Tenia que decírselo. Tenia que decirle que él la amaba.

No.

Eso era imposible. Hacerlo seria un grave error. Luna se alejaría jamás lo volvería a mirar con esa calida mirada.

Pero, aun así, tenía que contestar a su pregunta; Kaoru intentó buscar las palabras correctas, unas que no sean malinterpretadas pero que salgan de lo profundo de su alma:

-si…Cuando esto contigo, soy feliz, Luna.

Con el corazón desbocado, Luna volvió a comprobarlo para asegurarse de que sus oídos no la estaban engañando. No, ella había escuchado bien claro:

Kaoru era feliz a su lado.

Aun no podía creer de donde fue que reunió tanto coraje como para poder formular la pregunta. Pero, sinceramente, conociéndolo como Luna lo conocía, por parte de Kaoru; ella habría estado esperando un silencio o quizás la ignorancia como una respuesta.

Él era feliz.

-Kaoru, ya casi es de día. Debemos regresar; los chicos podrían estar preocupados.

-Bien, regresemos- dijo Kaoru con voz neutra.

Y dicho esto, comenzaron su regreso.

Luna caminaba lento; apretando los dientes por el dolor que les producian sus piernas debido al exceso de fuerza.

Cada vez, le costaba mas dar un paso. Hasta que sus piernas dijeron ´basta´; sus rodillas le flaquearon y sintió como si el suelo ascendiese para darle una cordial bienvenida.

Pero algo la levantó en el aire, justo antes de desplomarse en el césped. Unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon contra un calido pecho mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando el preocupado rostro de Kaoru.

-¿estas bien?

-Creo que si-dijo con voz temblorosa. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor le atravesó ambas piernas.

-No, no estas bien- replicó Kaoru

El joven la ayudó a ponerse de pie estabilizándola contra si.

Luna miró los ojos marrones del joven y se quedó sin respiración; ¡cielos, que hermoso era!, ella se apartó y él la soltó inmediatamente Ú///Ú

-Gracias. Tenias razón, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de esfuerzos Ú//Ù

La mirada de Kaoru fue de los ojos de Luna a su boca.

-Tienes frio-dijo, al notar el temblor de la joven.

Se sacó la chaqueta y se la colocó por encima de los hombros. Al hacerlo, las manos de Kaoru rozaron el cuello de Luna.

En ese instante, algo sucedió: el aire se hizo mas espeso, las imágenes los sonidos a su alrededor, se fundieron y de lo unico de lo que Luna fue conciente era de que estaba junto a Kaoru, con sus cuerpos separados solo por el grosor de las ropas.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago se sintió como si nunca mas fuera a ser capaz de respirar.

Los labios de Kaoru se acercaron a los suyos separados solo por un suspiro (n/a: KYYaa!3)

-Kaoru…- susurró, cerrando los ojos y esperando

Pero tan repentinamente como la habia agarrado, Kaoru se echó hacia atrás; con un movimiento brusco.

Durante un momento,ninguno habló, pero se quedaron mirando y conteniendo la respiración.

-Luna, yo…-Kaoru se pasó la mano por la cara con expresión torturada- no quise hacer eso

Ya era mucho que se hubiera apartado, pero ¿ disculparse por lo que habia hecho? …

Luna se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del joven; negandose al mirarle.

Su ropa olía a sal, vientos, rios. Y a Kaoru.

Luna inhalo el aroma. No sabia que acababa de pasar:

Quizás Kaoru se hubiera dado cuenta de lo inexperta que era ella.

Kaoru puso sus manos encima de las de la joven y la apartó suavemente.

-Luna, por favor, no me mires asi- la tuteó- No deberia haber intentado…no volverá a suceder. Tienes mi palabra.

¿su palabra de que nunca volveria a intentar besarla?Por alguna razón, eso la hizo sentir peor que sus disculpas.Luna tuvo que tragar dos veces para poder hablar.

-no ha sido nada- dijo tan despreocupadamente como pudo- creo… creo que deberiamos volver ya.

Kaoru parecio querer agregar algo pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los pasos de la joven.

Luego de un tiempo, llegaron a la casa de todos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante el trayecto de regreso. Pero al acercarse a la casa, Kaoru rompió el silencio

-Esta empezando a refrescar. Te acompaño a la habitación de las chicas.

-no hace falta, yo pued…-dijo friamente, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kaoru la atrapo por el brazo y la llevó hacia la entrada.

-Kaoru,¿Qué haces?!Ú//Ú

pero el joven no contestó. Seguía caminando y sin mirar atrás.

Y asi, agarrando a Luna, esta vez, por la muñeca, Kaoru la condujo por el estrecho pasillo hasta la habitación de las chicas. Cuando llegaron, Kaoru se apartó de la pueta, abriéndole paso a la pelinaranja.

Luna empezó a ingresar a la habitación con mucho sigilo, ya que Chako, Menoly y Sharla, aun seguian dormidas.

En su cabeza, daban vueltas, miles de cosas que creia que debia decir, pero para las que no encontraba palabras.

De repente, se detuvo:

tu chaqueta.- se la sacó de los hombros y se la tendió a Kaoru.

Él agarró la prenda y dio un paso para atrás

-Adios, Luna- su voz sonaba profunda y baja, casi ronca en el silencio.

-Adios-contestó ella, queriendo algo mas pero sin saber que era

Kaoru se volvió y se marchó; sus pasos se alejaban rapidamente. Luna se quedó parada en la puerta de la habitación, con la mirada fija en el lugar que Kaoru acababa de ocupar.

Kaoru era un hombre honorable, nunca besaria a una mujer que no lo deseara.

Pero ese era el problema:

Luna deseaba que la besase.

---------------------------------------------------3----------------

disculpen mi tan espantosa forma de escribir en este capitulo, es que Planet Survival estaba a 5 minutos de comenzar y no tuve remedio mas que apresurarme!XD

GOMEN!GOMEN!!

REVIEWS!!!:

Al3-Ch4n:

TT ¡!yo tampoco encuentro nada del OVA (excepto fechas de transmisión, como tu dices!!

Mina Orimoto:

KYA!!...este me parece que quedo mas Hawai que el capi 3 no?3

Y que bueno que te halla gustado….oye.: tu tambien actualiza protoXDXD(notese que no soy nada exigente eh? XDDU!)

Bueno…me voy despidiendo porque tengo que comer(pizza mmm!!)

No olviden dejar sus reviews y visitar mi pagiina web de ps!

http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar

ja ne!


	5. cap 5:¿COMO ES SER BESADA POR KAORU?

WWII!!otro capi +!!! Gracias a los que me dieron con un martillo por la cabeza por el capi anterior!!cometi un error…¬,¬ lo se, lo se!

Asi que me esforze en este capi….espero que lo disfruten!

No se olviden de dejr reviews!! Y de visitar mi pagina web de

Planet survival!!!:

http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar

enjoy!!

Atte.

Chechu!

---------------------------3 kawai------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5: ¿COMO ES SER BESADA POR KAORU?

Gracias, al entrometido de Howard, la misión se había postergado hasta nuevo aviso. O por lo menos hasta que pudieran arreglar la pantalla de navegación de la nave. Ya que el joven había ido a una "verificación nocturna". Y así, como un niño al que le regalan su juguete nuevo, Howard había presionado todos los botones de la cabina principal, averiando, obviamente, todo a su paso. Con su típica excusa "yo se como manejar esto"

en fin,… ya no queda nada que hacer mas que esperar 

Luna lanzo un fuerte suspiro y se sentó a la orilla del rió contiguo a la nave, en la que Sobreviviente se encontraba.

-Wha!!Esto no es justo!¿ por que yo siempre tengo que esperar mientras ellos hacen todo lo divertido y emocionante?- dijo una voz, la cual sonaba bastante arrogante.

Era Howard. Estaba saliendo de la nave, acompañado de gritos e histéricos muy propios de su persona.

De pronto se topó con Luna, la cual comenzó a lanzar fuertes carcajadas:

-jajajaja!!-…No deberias quejarte tanto Howard, pues las personas que no tenemos conocimientos tecnológicos como Menoly, Sharla, Adán, Bell, tu o yo no tenemos opción alguna mas que sentarnos y esperar.

Luna observó como la cólera se apoderaba del joven y este abría la boca, listo para protestar. Luna se apresuró a interrumpirlo con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

-Conducir una de esas naves espaciales debe ser sumamente difícil…Y mas para alguien como tú, ¿no Howard?

-si….U-U- Dijo, pensativo…pero a pocos segundos se dio cuenta de la indirecta de Luna- 0o! oye!!!! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!...¿que pueden hacer ellos que o no pueda?

-¬,¬ _ufff…tantas cosas…/_Pues bien…dijo ella pensativa- veamos: a Shingo lo adelantaron 2 años en la escuela gracias a su inteligencia, Chako es un robot que contiene todos los conocimientos sobre avances tecnológicos prehistóricos, y Kaoru- Se sonrojó violentamente al pensar en el joven-Ù///Ù…él es el único que sabe conducir todo tipo de naves aquí Û////Ù

-Bah! Tonterías!- Exclamo Howard, incapaz de admitir su derrota- …Shingo y Chako estuvieron allí adentro toda la mañana, pero Kaoru no ha aparecido desde entonces.

-Que?!

-Lo que escuchaste. Valla piloto que es, dejándome a mí todo el trabajo mientras él se va por ahí a hacer quien-sabe-que..( ¬,¬)

-Kaoru…-Murmuró Luna, con voz muy baja.

Ella no se había percatado de la ausencia de Kaoru pues desde el acercamiento ocurrido en la montaña, ella se la pasó evitándolo.

En general, tuvo mucho éxito; aunque era difícil pese a que Sobreviviente era bastante amplia, no dejaba de ser una nave.

Aunque consiguió no quedarse a solas con él. No podía apartarlo completamente de sus pensamientos. Era extraño, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba alejada de él; mas difícil le resultaba controlar sus sentimientos.

Por su parte, a Kaoru no parecía importarle que ella lo evitase, lo cual le resultaba especialmente irritante para Luna. Kaoru no hacia ningún esfuerzo por hablar con ella, aunque la vigilaba constantemente y su mirada marrón la seguía a todas partes siempre que podía.

Luna intentó conformarse con ese diminuto detalle decidió no tener nada mas que ver con él.

Sin embargo, no era fácil: el cabello marrón cayéndole sobre la frente y aquellos intensos ojos marrones lo hacían terriblemente atractivo.

-Luna?...Luna!!!Le gritó Howard.

-ah?

-¿Qué te sucede?, parecías un zombie murmurando "Kaoru, Kaoru…"

-Ú///Ú nada. No me pasa nada Ú///Ú

-Ehehe…-dijo el rubio, como deduciendo algo por cuenta propia-…¿Sabes? Kaoru también ha estado actuando raro últimamente.

- Ya veo-dijo Luna- Kaoru debe estar cansado, con todos estos días tan duros.

-¿cansado?...jajaja, Kaoru no esta cansado, yo diría que mas bien esta enamorado. Y para más señas, él esta enamorado de t…

-Howard!!!!

Luna se volvió y encontró a Kaoru sobre una de las ramas de un gran árbol

-0o Kaoru?!!¿Que haces aquí?!...Yo pensé que…deberias…tengo que…-tragó saliva-,Será mejor que me valla.

-Una idea excelente-repuso Kaoru

Luna contempló a Howard salir disparando luego le lanzo a Kaoru una mirada de irritación.

-¿Por qué haz hecho eso? Solo estábamos hablando

-Por tu bien, no necesitas oír nada sobre mí.

La joven arrugó el entrecejo, deseando que Kaoru no estuviese, para no tener que estirar el cuello si quería verlo.

-no necesito protección

-¿de verdad?-Kaoru apoyó un codo sobre el tronco del árbol reposo su cabeza. Le sonrió mientras el viento le azotaba el oscuro cabello- ¿Y que necesitas, Luna?

-Que conduzcas la nave, y nada mas-dijo ella, con un tono tan frívolo que hasta ella se asustó.

-conduciré la nave, tienes mi palabra-la contempló un instante- ¿de que hablaban Howard y tu?

-¿antes de mencionarte? De lo difícil que seria aprender a controlar una nave.

-Tienes suerte. Te puedo aplicar todo sobre eso. De hecho, te puedo enseñar todo lo que necesites saber

El corazón de Luna dio un vuelco ante la idea, aunque la rechazó con pesar.

-no será necesario-a se sentía demasiado intrigada por Kaoru. Pasearse por la nave en una calida tarde con él, solo serviría para aumentar la fascinación que sentía-Pero gracias por tu oferta, eres muy amable. Creo.

Él alzó las cejas

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Luna lo observo durante un instante

-No me haz dicho una sola palabra en toda la mañana,¿Por qué eres tan amable de repente?

-siempre soy amable!

Luna lo miró fijamente

Él le dedicó una sonrisa compungida

-La mayor parte del tiempo-Se corrigió-Mira, lo lamento. La situación es difícil para ambos. Supongo que te das cuenta de que tu y yo estamos en el mismo bando , quizás ya sea hora de que actuemos en consecuencia.

Luna no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, y toda su firme decisión de no hablarle mas se esfumó con la brisa.

-Seria mejor si intentáramos llevarnos bien-dijo ella

-totalmente de acuerdo. Y, como te he privado de la "experta" ¬,¬ información de Howard, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es compensarte-Kaoru dejo de apoyar su mano en el árbol para así saltar con facilidad desde la rama hasta el suelo. Aterrizó justo frente a ella.

Luna retrocedió, asustada. Eso no era en absoluto lo que había planeado

-Ù//Ù kaoru, realmente no creo que …

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-la interrumpió.

¿Qué quería saber? quería saber como era conducir una nave espacial. Experimentar la salvaje fuerza de una tormenta gravitacional. Ser capaz de controlar sus emociones al estar al mando. Queria saber como era vivir en el espacio… como era ser besada por Kaoru.

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, miro hacia el cielo.

-Quiero saber porque amas conducir una nave

-Pensaba que querías saberlo todo sobre la nave, no sobre mí

-Quiero saber sobre los dos-Lo miro a los ojos-¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

El joven cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y la atrajo con el marrón de su mirada

-¿Cómo sabes que lo amo? quizas solo lo considere una forma soportable de pasar mi vida.

-Lo se porque eres diferente cuando estas arriba de una nave

-¿en que soy diferente?

-Eres mas seguro de ti mismo-Luna apretó los labios y pensó un instante- y más mandón

Él le dedico una sonrisa de soslayo que hizo vibrar el corazón de la chica

-Mandón, eh? Eso resulta gracioso, viniendo de ti

Luna puso los brazos en jarras

-¿estas diciendo que yo soy mandona?

-Haz dicho que yo lo era-Le indicó, imparcial

-si, bueno, solo lo decía porque lo eres

Kaoru sonrió mientras una ráfaga de viento le agito los pliegues de su remera sobre sus amplios hombros el pecho

-¿Kaoru?

-¿si?-alzo la mirada con una expresión preocupada

-Gracias-no era mucho, pero era todo lo que le podía dar. El estaba arriesgando su vida por ese planeta

La expresión de Kaoru se suavizó. Alargó la mano y le pasó un dedo por su mejilla.

-Tú y los demás harían lo mismo por mí-dijo con voz suave

-Si, lo haríamos-Vio que Kaoru tenía la mirada clavada en ella y le ofreció una trémula sonrisa-Bueno, yo lo haría. No debería hablar por los demás.

Kaoru no contestó. Sino que le apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía por la cara y, por un instante, su mano quedo sobre la mejilla de Luna. Antes de darse cuenta, él ya se había reclinado hacia el rostro de la joven. Notó el calor de los dedos del joven bajo su piel.

Ella cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación. Disfrutando del repentino silencio que parecía rodearlos. El momento se alargó. Ni Kaoru ni Luna se movieron. Ella sintió un ligero escalofrió y el bajo el rostro hacia el de Luna.

Y, entonces, los labios de Kaoru estaban sobre los suyos.

Entre los brazos del joven, Luna se sintió como en una nube. Había apoyado la mano sobre el pecho del joven y bajo su ropa, notaba ligeramente el latido de su corazón: Latía muy fuerte, al igual que el suyo.

Sintió un estremecimiento cuando tocó el cuerpo de Kaoru, como si hubiese electricidad entre ellos. El calor y el olor del joven lo envolvieron.

La boca de Kaoru se movió lenta y calida sobre la de Luna, que se sintió tensa y temblorosa al mismo tiempo.

-Kaoru…-susurro ella

Y luego de un apasionado instante, se separaron. Ambos solo consiguieron quedarse mirando.

Luna se armó de valor:

-Ù///Ù Kaoru, yo quiero decirte que…en realidad yo…emmm…lo que siento…

-Vamos, ven conmigo. Iré a la nave a ajustar el rumbo, puedes mirar si tú quieres

Aunque Luna no había acabado de hablar; resultaba evidente que Kaoru si.

Así que lo siguió por la escala y se paso un buen rato observando a Chako, Shingo y Kaoru realizar diferentes tareas.

El joven acabo de ajustar el rumbo de la nave; por lo que se dirigió al lado de Luna, tomo su mano, y le entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Pero sin mirar a la joven, ninguno se miro a los ojos.

Luna no se sorprendió, solo disfrutó el momento .ya que sabia que momentos como ese: habría muchos.


	6. capitulo 6: Voy a morir

Hi HI!

Me extrañaron?

No0-0!! T-T

¬.¬!

Bien!!! empecemos!

Como siempre no se olviden de dejar reviews! visitar mi pagina Web y mi foro de planAet survival(duh!)

http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar

http://planet-survival. amigoss!!!

--------------------------------------------kawaii!!3---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 6:**

**Voy a morir.**

…y una lagrima más rodó por su mejilla para así evaporarse en el aire.

Había llegado el momento.

-Padre…supongo que ahora es mi turno (n/a: Al mejor estilo Kaoru!;)- dijo ella sin consuelo alguno.

Luna se encontraba en algún rincón de la nave Sobreviviente. Su rostro estaba escondido entre sus rodillas y su mente divagaba entre tristezas y desesperaciones.

Ella se había ocultado para ahogar sus penas en soledad ya que, la noche anterior, no pudo evitar llorar frente a Kaoru por la misma razón. Ella estaba segura que había quedado en ridículo y, la única razón, por la cual él se había mostrado tan compresible, era porque le había dado lastima.

La pelinaranja había jurado no volver a mostrarse débil ante el castaño. Aunque dudaba mucho que hubiese otra oportunidad para comportarse como tal. La desesperación la invadió nuevamente.

¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que vas a morir hoy? sacudió la cabeza. No debía dejar que la desesperación se apoderase de ella.

De repente, Luna notó mas humedad en sus mejillas.

-Oigan chicos, ¿donde esta Luna?-Pregunto Chako con mas preocupación que curiosidad, mientras colaboraba en los preparativos para la nave.

-No tengo la menor idea,…ummm-dijo pensativa Sharla- ahora que lo pienso, hace un rato que no la veo por aquí ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?

-Lo dudo mucho, estando dentro de la nave, las posibilidades disminuyen. Pero aun asi, alguien debería ir a buscarla, para estar segu…

-Yo iré!!!!!!-!- Dijo Howard, interrumpiendo a la peliazul.

-OYE!!No creas que te salvaras con irte!!!Prometiste ayudarme con esto!!-Dijo la gatita enfadada

- -.- esta bieeeennn……

-Sharla, Kaoru: creo que deberían ir ustedes dos

-bien.-dijeron ambos, al unísono.

Y asi, salieron de la cabina de navegación hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos principales:

-Tù ve a buscar por el área de depósitos y yo iré a la parte inferior de la nave.-Dijo Kaoru, fríamente.

-eh?..emm….si!!-contestó Sharla primero tendré que averiguar donde es la zona de depósitos!0-0 

Se separaron.

Kaoru caminó rápidamente, mirando hacia su alrededor, buscando a su amada.

MI amada- Sonrió para sus adentros, desde aquella vez, no habían tenido oportunidad de hablarse por lo cual Kaoru no sabia como había reaccionado la pelinaranja. Mientras pensaba aquello, acabó de revisar parte de la cabina de la unidad gravitacional, los hangares a3 y 5b. ¿Dónde estaba Luna?con cada paso que daba, la preocupación y la desesperación se apoderaba de su corazón.

Comenzó a correr. Temía que le hubiese pasado algo grave. Atravesó un pasillo, casi sin mirar; pero aun asi, alcanzó a divisar un bulto naranja en un callejón que se formaba entre dos paredes.

Allí estaba ella, hecha un ovillo, con sus brazos abrazados a sus rodillas y su cabeza inclinada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Se acercó lentamente para no asustarla y se agacho frente a ella:

-Luna-dijo el castaño, mirándola con ternura.

Kaoru se puso de pie, la tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo, con ella en el regazo.

Luna respiró hondo y lo miró, confiada en haber podido recuperar el control. Después de todo, no tenía sentido llorar por algo que, quisiese o no, iba a suceder.

Descubrió que Kaoru estaba borroso e intentó enfocar la vista. Las lagrimas no cesaban por mucho que luchase por contenerlas y, cuando largo un suspiro, con el propósito de serenarse se transformó sin previo aviso en sollozos.

Kaoru tensó las facciones, la abrazó con mas fuerza y dijo algo que Luna no entendió. Saber que ella le importaba la incitó a llorar aún más.

No podía soportarlo, pensó, no podia soportar el hecho de morir.

-oh, Kaoru, lo siento-Fueron las únicas palabras que Luna pudo articular-estoy haciendo el ridículo. Lo sé…Pero es que no quiero…yo no quiero mo…

-llorar hace bien-la voz de Kaoru era muy dulce. Él no sabía la razón por la cual Luna lloraba, pero aun asi, no podía preguntárselo.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Estaba rompiendo su juramento.

La sensación de ridículo volvió a asaltarla e intentó contener las lágrimas otra vez, incorporarse y demostrarle que, aunque Kaoru la había visto en esa situación, no era la llorona que él debía creer que era.

Ese último pensamiento la hizo sonreír de timidez, pero Kaoru lo interpretó como un sollozo y empezó a besarla en la mejilla, la nariz, la mandíbula; en todas las partes a las que podía acceder y a mecerla en sus brazos como si fuese un bebé.

Al final, cuando las lagrimas cesaron y los sollozos dieron paso a algún suspiro. Luna se abandonó en los brazos de Kaoru, agotada. Tania su cabeza entre los pliegues de su camisa y la dejo un tiempo allí porque eso era lo único que deseaba: permanecer junto a Kaoru. Además , se sentía demasiado cansada y avergonzada para mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero lo hizo. Alzo la cabeza y lo miro. Los hermosos ojos de Kaoru la miraban con intensidad y Luna noto que, a trabes de las finas capas de ropa, le estaba acariciando la espalda.

Kaoru era tan calido y firme; y Luna se sentía protegida del cruel destino. Apretó los dientes y alzó la barbilla, porque sabía que había hecho un ridículo espantoso.

El castaño la miraba calidamente. Le sonrió despacio y Luna pudo apreciar la ternura en sus ojos

-Eh…-dijo Kaoru- me estas rompiendo el corazón ¿sabes?

Luego, deslizo una mano hasta la nuca de Luna, bajo la cabeza y la besó.

Maldición!

No importa cuantas vueltas dase!! Siempre acababa en el mismo lugar de la nave!

Sharla intento cambiar de estrategia para poder llegar a la zona indicada por Kaoru: comenzó a correr y a meterse por cuanto pasillo encontrase. Hasta que, de repente se encontró con ciertas dos personas:

--ah! por fin los encuen…-00-wah!!..0//0!!

Ambos se encontraban abrazados fuertemente, como si se necesitasen para poder vivir. Pero esto no fue la única razón por la cual Sharla se sorprendió; notó que ambos estaban llorando. Esta se escondió detrás de una pared para evitar interrumpir la dramática escena.

Kaoru no comprendía porque la pelinaranja estaba llorando ni el porque de su comportamiento.

Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo ya que la preocupación le roía las entrañas (n/a: que exagerado!XD) pero sus palabras fueron cubiertas por el sonido de una alarma acompañada de un mensaje proveniente de, lo que parecía ser, la voz de Menoly:

-"Sharla, Kaoru y Luna, por favor dirijanse a la cabina de navegación.(n/a: por su atención muchas gracias-!)Debemos partir enseguida…Hemos terminado con los preparativos, pero la unidad gravitacional no cuenta con suficiente energía como para partir mas tarde"

Sharla dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino, confiando en que Luna y Kaoru regresasen con ella.

Kaoru se puso de pie rápidamente, tomo la mano de la pelinaranja y comenzó a correr. Pero al hacerlo, Luna presento cierta resistencia, clavando sus pies en el piso; negándose al seguir adelante:

-¿Qué haces? Debemos apresurarnos Luna!!- le dijo Kaoru con voz impaciente

-No. Yo debo quedarme aquí, ve tú- Le dijo firmemente y sin vacilar

-¿Pero qu…-Se interrumpió a si mismo. Aun no sabía lo que Luna pretendía, pero de todos modos, debía confiar en ella

-Esta bien; quédate aquí. Vendré a buscarte

Luna estaba demasiado asustada para contestar

-¿lo entiendes?le alzo el rostro hacia él para poder mirarlo

Sus ojos se encontraron y de repente sintió miedo por ella.

Kaoru dudó un instante, luego se inclinó y le rozó los labios en un brusco beso. Sus labios eran firmes y calidos. Luna se acercó pero todo se acabó muy rápido.

Y hecho esto, el castaño se alejo con pasos firmes. De reojo notó que Luna le daba la espalda y se dirigía a… ¿la sala en donde Sobreviviente se encontraba? No puede ser…

¿Para qué?

FIN DEL CAPITULO NUMERO 6

---------------------------------------------------------x-x-----------------------------------------------------------------------

jjeeeee…

Este capi me quedo muy corto además, bastante dramático!!!0-0

Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes!!!!GOMEN!! Es que estuve a fuulll con la escuela, literatura y la vida ¬.¬ jjeeeepp

-- --


	7. capitulo 7:MI DESEOMI DESICION

…Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

No solo por el hecho de que yo era totalmente consciente de lo que me iba a suceder, sino más bien, al escuchar el grito de mi amado:

Él mencionaba mi nombre.

En ese momento pude observar, o mas bien, sentir como sus lagrimas invadían su hermoso rostro.

Él era todo lo que deseaba, todas mis razones para querer seguir viva. Pero aun así, debía decidir: La vida de mis amigos o la mía.

Me queda poco tiempo. Debo decírselo. Debo decirle a Kaoru cuanto lo amo.

Me arme de valor :

L: Kaoru…antes de marcharme, quisiera decirte que yo t-se interrumpió, ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para articular palabra alguna-…Sobreviviente y yo nos encargaremos desde aquí.

K: que quieres decir 0-0?!!

L:Kaoru…U-U llevalos al planeta a salvo. Chicos, prepárense para el lanzamiento…

K: Luna, que piensas hacer?!...

L: haré lo que ustedes propusieron.

K: COMO?!0-0 no puede ser,…no puedes estrellar la nave en la tormenta o moriras!!!

Si,Supongo que moriré sin poder confesarle mis sentimientos. Mi cuerpo,…parece mas pesado. Si sigo a este paso,yo…

L: Kaoru…Ya es muy tarde. Me tengo que ir.

K: esperare tu regreso…. Promételo!!Por favor Luna!

L: Kaoru…-dije, mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla- no puedo prometerte eso y tú lo sabes muy bien.

K: SIEMPRE …siempre estaré esperándote Luna!!!

..Y una lagrima mas recorrio mi mejilla.

Él me ordeno que viviera.Tal y como mi padre me lo dijo.

Quisiera prometerselo; pero no estoy segura de poder cumplir.

Asi pues, le dedique una timida sonrisa desde lejos.

Siento que el alma se me escapa. Que mi vida se acaba con cada bocanada de aire.

Poco a poco, me fui despidiendo de mis amigos, tratando de no perder el control de mi misma al notar que las fuerzas se me estaban agotando y que el aire comenzaba a mostrar su ausencia.

Se desperto y esbozó un suspiro…

L:-otra vez he tenido esa pesadilla-cerrando los ojos al decirlo.

¿Por qué?...¿por que segui pensando en él?

No tiene sentido recordar a alguien sabiendo que si lo haces, solo te causará dolor.

Nada era cuestión de suerte. Sino que todo era culpa del destino: El mismo había decidido que la vida de Luna no tenia que acabar allí. Ella debia vivir para asi poder regresar todos juntos a la colonia Roca A2.

Desde luego que, al llegar a dicho lugar, Luna había tenido intencion de confesarle sus sentimientos a Kaoru. Pero los periodistas, las autoridades cercanas y las familias los rodearon.

Les hicieron miles de preguntas, les tomaron millones de fotografías y demás.

Unos dias después; cuando ya todo parecia calmado, separaron a todo el grupo para poder hacerles analisis medicos.

Y esa fue su aportación definitiva. Pues a Luna le habian ofrecido ser la encargada de iniciar la reexploracion de el antiguo planeta Tierra.

Y alli estaba ella, completamente arrepentida de no haber sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos al joven. Pues había tenido que decidir entre el amor y los deseos de su padre.

Definitivamente, esa fue una decisión difícil.

Se levantó de su cama, se alistó para poder comenzar su jornada de trabajo como ingeniera espacial. Era una responsabilidad ardua pero aun así, tenia sus satisfacciones. El planeta Tierra se encontraba en un estado de recuperación ya que las placas habian dejado de causar terremotos y el clima se había calmado.

…Y ese era su trabajo: recolectar información, día a día del estado de la tierra, el aire y el clima.

estaba creando un árbol de vida en donde se creía imposible… 

solo esperaba que su padre estuviese orgulloso de ella. Después de todo, quizás haya sido la mejor eleccion: los deseos de su padre por sobre su amor hacia Kaoru…

C:-Buenos dias Luna!♫-!

L: ah! Buenos dias Chako!

C: como has pasado la noche?

L: jeee :P como todas…-U-dijo la pelinaranja,sobndose la cabeza

C:¿volviste a tener el mismo sueño no? ¬¬

L: U-U siiii…

C:mmmmmm…-dijo, pensativa la gatita- deberias hacer algo al respecto..

L:¿algo como que?

C:-¿podrias ponerte en contacto con Kaoru?

L:0///0…n-no creo que eso sea correcto Chako!Ù-Ù

C:eh? Pero…¿Por qué?¿acaso no es eso lo que quieres?

L: s-Sii…peroÙ-Ù

C:¿pero que?

De pronto se oyó un sonido proveniente de del computador principal de la base:

L: 0-O ehhhh y-y-yo voy!0///0…_salvada por la campana!Ù-Ù_

Corrió la distancia que la separaba del computador y la alejaba de Chako y sus interrogantes.

Al llegar a su destino, observo que en la pantalla decia:

"TIENE 1 MENSAJE(s) NUEVO(s)"

L:-_que extraño…¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_

Oprimió ENTER y a lo largo del monitor se extendió una ventana, la cual dejo ver a un hombre de cabellos marrones largos y brillantes

A Luna no le costó ni siquiera un segundo para poder reconocerlo:

L: 0-0 Ka-Kaoru?!!!0////0

De verdad era él?!! O acaso sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma?...

Acercó su rostro al monitor para asi poder aclarar su duda:

Si. Definitivamente, era Kaoru; pues aún no había olvidado el efecto que su irada producía en ella.

K: ¿Cómo estas? . en este momento estoy conduciendo una nve con destino a Marte. Quizás haga una parada en donde te encuentras.

0-0 No podia creerlo!!Kaoru vendrá a visitarla!

¿Seria posible que este interesado en verla luego de tantos años?

Desde que se separaron, Luna había llegado a creer que el joven deberia estar enfadado con ella , pues él sabia la decisión que Luna tomó

Pero si eso fuese verdad, en el mensaje demostró todo lo contrario: su rostro lucía una expresión de calidez y su sonrisa no paso desapercibida.

C: ah! Aquí estas Luna -:o llegó un mensaje! ¿Quién era?

L:ehhh…na-nadie! 0///0

C:como que nadie??¬¬ jeeejee…no importa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti!-!

L: que? Una sorpresa…para mi??

C:sii!-! Esta afuera!!vamos! vamos!!-dicho esto, la gatita sale corriendo

L: mmm…¿Qué podrá ser?-dijo la joven mientras se dirigia hacia el exterior con su casco de oxigeno colocado sobre su cabeza

L: ¿y bien Chako?...

C:. solo quitate el casco y veras !

¿quitarse el casco?0-0 acaso se le habran aflojado algunos tornillos a esa mascota?

Eso era imposible, pues el aire del planeta no se había reestablecido y por ende quitarse su unica fuente de oxigeno seria un suicidio.

Pero aun asi, su mascota no parecia estar bromeando ni nada parecido. Por lo que Luna se limitó a confiar en ella. Alzó las manos y…

L:No puede ser!!! 0-0? Pero como el aire…?!

C:jeje /// me he quedado toda la noche investigando la composición molecular de la ultima muestra de aire que tomamos y comprobé que el aire por fin se ha reestblecido..¿no es fantastico?

L:si! Por fin nuestro trabajo ha comenzado a dar sus frutos!

Su padre debería estar observandola en ese momento. Solo deseaba que estubiese orgulloso de ella.

Estaba dispuesta a trabajar día y noche si fuese necesario, para lograr su mision: ella creia que deben seguir construendose árboles de vida, pues ese planeta era su verdadero hogar.

C: bien…hoy tenemos mucho que hacer! …asi que a trabajar!!!-dijo con animos la gatita mientras corria hacia el interior de la base.

Luna se sintió llena de esa sensación indescriptible, en la que el corazon salta de alegria y las emociones se unen en una danz unica.

Un momento!

-_esto se siente igual a cuando…U-U-_su sonrisa desapareció-_ …a cuando Kaoru estaba a mi lado_

La ausencia de su antigua sonrisa fue reemplazada por una lagrima, la cual recorrio la geografia de su mejilla.

Alzo el rostro hacia el cielo azul.

De pronto divisó un pequeño punto brillante que se movia lentamente.

L: una estrella fugaz-susurró – que hermoso…

pide un deseo 

Aquello era cosa de niños.Ella creia en la fantasia, pero en los ultimos años se había limitado a ignorarlas.

L: -_no pierdes nada con intentarlo!vamos Luna!_

Entrelazó sus dedos y se los llevó al pecho

L: deseariaU-U…Desearia poder ver a Kaoru!!ó-ó! ¡POR FAVOR!

La unica esperanza a la cual se aferro, desaparecio por completo del cielo.

L:_idiota!pues claro que los deseos nunca se cumplen!_

A lo lejos, Luna volvió a encontrar la estrella.

Pero esta vez se veia totalmente diferente: le parecio que se movia mas rapido y que cada vez se hacia mas grande

L: Pero q----?0-0 un meteorito!!!...no puede ser!!!!!

Se dio media vuelta y corrio desesperadamete a socorrer a su amiga Chako

Uso todas sus fuerzas hasta tropezar con un roca y recibir un buen golpe en el rostro.

Solo le restaba esperar su muerte. Se hizo un ovillo y se cubrio la cbeza con ambas manos en una forma de inútil proteccion

Luego de unos interminables segundos, comenzo a escuchar zumbidos.Creyo que estaba muerta, pero aun sentia el rocio de la madrugada en su rostro y la brisa que secaba su sudor.

¿?: …Luna…

-------------fin del capitulo!3-------------dejen reviews!---------


	8. capitulo 8:LA CASA DEL INTRUSO

HOLA!!!!!

Taanto tiempo!!

Jeje…es que tuve un trauma con el fic…pues un fan de Ps me dijo al leer el final del capitulo 7"jaja , esto es muuuuy predecible, de seguro era Kaoru. Se encuetran y final feliz!!jaja!"

Asi que me puse a pensr una forma diferente de continuar (y complicar el ficXD) y…bueno, solo lean y veran el lio en el que estoy metida…quein sabe como continuara( aunque les tengo una sorpresita en el capi 10!!mi ova personal en el fic!! Ya veran, ya veran!)

Como siempre, no se olviden de visitar la pagina web de planet survival:

http://usuarios.lycos.es/chechustar

y el foro de planet survival:

http://planet –survival. REVIEWS ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capitulo 8: La casa del intruso

¿?:-Luna?...0-0¿Qué heces allí tirada?!

L: Chako!...ò-ó me asustastes!, pensé que eras…-se interrumpió- Nada…olvídalo -U

C: ¬¬ pero…es que escuche unos ruidos extraños luego tus gritos, asi q-----0o!!

L:¿Qué te sucede Chako!, ¿Qué pasa?!

C: e-Eres TÚ!!!0-0-dijo mientras una lagrima y una sonrisa se asomaban al unisono en el rostro de la gatita.

La misma corrio hacia él y se le lanzo al rostro, recibiendo asi, su particular abrazo

C:que bueno que estas aquí!♥ ♥ ♥- Luna sintio que su mscota hablaba a sus espaldas

¿Quién sera ese sujeto?

Pues bien, no lo penso dos veces al darse vuelta para averiguarlo y asi poder encontrarse con su anhelado sueño…

Kaoru se veia a lo lejos, sosteniendo a Chako entre sus brazos tal y como si fuese un bebé. Era lo mas hermoso que había visto nunca, con su chaqueta marron y el cabello cayendole sobre los hombros.

Luna lo miro con grandes ojos celestes y de repente los sintio arder.

Había estado preocupada por si no lo volvia a ver. Se había sentido aterrorizada pensando que lo había perdido para siempre.y en aquel momento todo lo que era capaz de hacer era quedarse ahí y mirarlo como una idiota miraria a uun dios griego.

L:- Kaoru…-la voz de la pelirroja era ronca de emocion-has venido…

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba frente a él. No tenia ni idea de cómo había cruzado el espacio que los separaban tan rapidamente, ni le importaba.

Pues asi, corrio hacia él, lo abrazo y apoyo la cara en su hombro.

L: oh, Kaoru…-susurró

Pero…algo ocurria con él.pues, de un modo imposible de explicar; Luna sintio que el cuerpo del joven estaba frio.

Kaoru se mostro insensible a su abrazo, tan duro como la piedra.

L:_¿Qué le sucede?!_-penso

Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de infundir su propio calor a su helado cuerpo. Pero fue en vano

Sintio que el castaño alzaba las manos…

L:_al fin esta reaccionando !_

…la tomo por los hombros y la aparto de su cuerpo

L:eh?!0-0

K: con su permiso, señorita Luna

L:0-0!q---QUE!?...señorita?

Desde cuando Kaoru la tratab de ese modo tan formal?!

La aparto de sus brazos y coenzo a caminar a paso firme decidido hacia la base central

L:k-Kaoru!¿que haces?

Él no contestó y asi, ingreso al lugar quedando como todo un usurpador

…los ojos del intruso brillaban con destello intimidante.Alzo una mano con firmeza y de un golpe certero derribo una ilera de computadores.

Los fragiles objetos se estrellaron contra el suelo haciendose añicos.

Luego se acerco a un vitrina donde se exhibían diversos aparatos.

K:-Le aconsejo que se retire de inmediato señorita Luna- dijo mientras dirigia su atención a un conjunto de radares- podria ser peligroso.

Luna, en el umbral de la puerta, lo observaba sin poder hacer nada por evitar la destrucción de todo su esfuerzo.

L:-kaoru! Que estas haciendo ¿!!...nos estas arruinando!

K:-todo lo contrario. La estoy salvando- apoyó su bota y derribo toda una hilera de camaras-…y no espero que me de las gracias, no se preocupe.

L: por favor- susurro. Sus piernas les flaquearon y de desplomo en el suelo, mientras sentía que sus ojos le ardían-…Por favor, Kaoru,…no nos hagas esto. estas destruyendo todo nuestro trabajo de los últimos años TT…No le

Hagas esto al planeta!!!

Él pareció reaccionar, pues vacilo en destruir las camaras del area de mantenimiento; pero fue solo por un segundo ya que acto seguido su mirada volvio a tornarse sombria y destruyo aproximadamente diez o quince camaras que estaban alli.

Bajo los brazos y se volteo para quedar enfrentado a Luna

K: ya esta!!♥-susurró

Caminando lentamente, se inclino nte la joven y le ofrecio su mano

Luna la miro estupefacta, no lograba asimilar los hechos ocurridos recientemente

L: ¿!que hicistes!!?òó- dijo tan enfadada como nunca antes lo había estado

Kaoru le dedico una sonrisa calida y comprensiva (¿), se acerco para poder mirarla a los ojos

K:mira….lo siento, pero lo que hice fue por tu bien, Luna

(N/A: si no entienden nada, no se preocupen porque yo tampoco se lo que estoy haciendo!U)

¿Cómo que por su bien?0-0…destruyo todo su laboratorio y eso era por su bien!!?...¿y por que ahora la tuteaba ¡?

L: explicate- dijo aun, con mirada severa

Kaoru envolvió sus manos entre las suyas y comenzo a hablar…

K:bien… se que esto sera difici de entender pero solo trata de calmarte si?

L:bien- dijo, hechando un suspiro- ahora explicame por que has venido de repente, entras a mi base de investigación , me tratas asi y de paso, destruyes todo(N/A: XD!)

K: -u…um…veamos, al terminar nuestra aventura y separarnos, retome las clases en la academia espacial y logre recibirme a los pocos meses pues reconocieron mis anteriores años de estudio. Asi me uni a la AIRE

L: la que0-0?!

K: la asociación intergalactica de reexploradores espaciales(A.I.R.E.). Como su nombre lo indica, esta asociación se encarga de reexplorar planetas ya conocidos por la raza humana y extraer ntiguos conocimientos-guardo silencio por algunos segundos- De seguro. Te parecerá algo pacifico normal pero …no lo es.Ya que al ascender de rango, mis fuentes de información dentro de la asociación fueron aumentando. Llegue hasta tal punto de enterarme de toda la verdad…

L:c-Cual es la verdad …?

Kaoru adopto una mirad sombria

K: …en realidad el A.I.R.E. es una organizacion encubierta que utiliza los planetas para extraerles toda su riqueza mineral para construir parte de la tecnología de las naves. Y me temo que su proximo objetivo es la Tierra…

L:no puede ser!!!0-0- lo interrumpio bruscamente.

K:me temo que asi es. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Luna. En este preciso momento, la asociación debe estar investigando las ondas radiales del planeta.

L:-largando un suspiro- ya entiendo. Por eso fue que desruiste todas las camaras, computadores y radares. Para que no puedan enviar mas información sobre el planeta no??

El joven asintio con la cabeza

K:asi es. Pues llegasen a recibir algun informe recolectado de tu base de datos, descubriran que el planeta ha recuperdo ese minerales que ellos anhelan.

Aun asi, miles de preguntas abrumaban en la mente de Luna

P:pero…entonces ¿Por qué entonces me tratabas de una forma extrañ hace unos minutos???

K:jeje…es que las camaras me estaban filmando y eso me incomoda bastante (N/A: ¿!)

L: 0oU- caida estilo anime-

Realmente no se esperaba es respuesta

En ese momento, chako ingresa a la base y se encuentra con semejante espectáculo. No se sorprendio por el hecho de que tanto Kaoru y Luna estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora pues ya los había visto juntos en otras ocasiones, en el planeta Sobreviviente y por ende ya lo había aceptado.

Su sorpresa fue el producto de encontrar absolutamente todo destruido a su alrededor: las camaras, los computadores….Todo!!!

C:Luna!!!!!0-0!!que sucedió aquí?!!!!?!0-0!

L: no te preocupes Chako! Todo esto es por nuestro bien!

C: como que por nuestro bien, Luna!!? Por favor…explicate! No entoiendo nada!!

L: jejeU- rio por lo bajo- es algo difícil de entender, luiego te lo explicare Chako y…-dirijiendose a Kaoru- …por cierto,¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora

K: pues…-dijo pensativo- quedrse aquí seria bastante peligroso, aunque en su defecto; no vale la pena que continuen su investigación aquí pues ya no tienen el material para hacerlo y…

L un momento! Kaoru¿ por que dices que seria peligroso que nos quedemos en este planeta?

K: es posible que no todos los informes y señales hayan sido anuladas al destruir los radares asi pues sera mejor que vengan conmigo.

C: a donde¿¿??

K : a mi casa, supongo.Por lo menos hasta que todo se calme

L: q-Que!!?0//////////////0!!! a t-tu casa?! Ù////Ù

--------------------------------fin del capitulo 8--------dejen reviews !!--------------

pues bien, nos leeremos en el capi 9…por favor no dejen de apoyar mis otros fis: Devuelveme mi vida y tres locas. Un sueño(co-autora!)

dejen reviews!!

"sekai wo Ooini no morigerutame no suzumiya haruhi no dan"©

brigadaSOS/CeMaAi s.a.

casi todos los derechos reservados y si te robas algo te cagamos a trompadas!涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱


	9. Chapter 9: TE QUIERO

N/a:

Jeje…les recomiendo que le den una leída al capitulo anterior para refrescarse la memoria . Se me han ocurrido un montón de cosas emocionantes! Solo esperen y verán¡ :D!

¿ tienes una cuenta en Facebook? Agregame como Cecilia Meza y charlemos juntos ¡!^^

Autora: Chechu

Que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute!

Capitulo 9 : Te quiero

L:ay!no,no,no! Esto no puede estar pasando!!

K: ¿Dijiste algo Luna?

L: Esto es otro sueño no?- Dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se ponía de pie- Este es otro de los tantos sueños que todas las noches tengo ¡a mi no me engañarán esta vez! En cualquier momento me despertaré y estaré en mi cama!

K: Si tu quieres puedo dejar de conducir esta nave y pellizcarte para que te des cuenta de que esto no es un sueño ¿te gustaría? – Dijo Kaoru con la voz cargada de risa contenida

Luna miro con interés el tablero de mando de la nave con todas esas luces, botones y palancas. En sus sueños las cosas no aparecían con tanto detalle.

Y Kaoru tampoco: por lo general en sus sueños podía oír su voz pero nunca lo había visto con tanta claridad…hasta ahora. Podía ver cada cabello marrón oscuro y cada parte de su cuerpo.

Que la condenaran si había otra cosa más real que eso!

Nada de eso era un sueño: Casi todo su trabajo había sido destruido, de alguna forma Kaoru le había salvado la vida, ahora se encontraba camino a la casa del joven , de ahora en mas le esperaba un futuro incierto a Luna y ya no sabia que hacer.

Todo era cierto.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban llegando a su casa.

L: Kaoru, dime… ¿Qué colonia es esta?

K: esta es la colonia A5

Mientras avanzaban por la colonia a5, Luna se preguntaba como se le podía haber ocurrido a Kaoru la idea de vivir allí. Era cierto que en sus recuerdos Kaoru siempre estaba rodeado de la naturaleza de Sobreviviente, pero A5 era el seno de las familias adineradas!: Cada casa era más esplendida que la anterior. Ante sus ojos pasaban grandes muros y muchas ventanas, tantas que no podría contarlas con los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Luna recordaba que en las colonias existía un impuesto por las ventanas, entonces la mayor parte de ese impuesto debía recaudarse allí.

La nave se detuvo finalmente y Luna bajo de ella. Lanzo una rápida mirada a la casa antes de volverse al joven

L: ¿estas seguro que esa acá?

K: Si, claro que si- Su voz sonaba como un adulto hablándole a una niña pequeña

Nunca supo como consiguió que las piernas la llevaran a la puerta. Le temblaban de tal manera que se sorprendió de mantenerse en pie y mucho más de poder caminar, aquella casa no podía ser de Kaoru!

Era enorme, varios pisos se alzaban exigiendo la admiración de todo aquel que pasara por allí.

Entraron a la casa. Por dentro tenia una armonía absoluta, no había ni un calcetín tirado por allí ¿acaso los hombres eran siempre tan organizados?

K: Tu habitación esta en el piso de arriba

L: ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay aquí?

K: esta casa tiene 10 habitaciones, sin contar las despensas y las salas de estar. Pero la mayoría de las habitaciones están llenas de elementos de mi trabajo y…

L: OH, no…Has tenido que desocupar una habitación para mi? Kaoru, no era mi intención molestarte…

K: Es la habitación de huéspedes, no he tenido que desocupar nada

L: Ah! Eso es m…

K:Pero si fuese necesario hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho. Luna, tienes que quedarte aquí.

Lo que dijo en ese momento no era una confesión ni nada que se le pareciera, pero como la miro al decirlo! Con una seriedad absoluta, sus ojos se posaron en los de ella con tal profundidad que en ellos podía ver su reflejo, como si todas las estrellas del cielo se agruparan allí. Luna tubo que luchar contra la tentación de desviar su mirada hacia su boca, porque de lo contrario el lo notaria ¡y eso seria su perdición!

En ese momento todo se detuvo, el aire parecía desaparecer, junto con las preocupaciones, la melancolía que le producía volver a verlo y la preocupación de estar en un lugar totalmente extraño…

¡Ay, no! Otra vez se había quedado hipnotizada con su mirada, de seguro debía parecer una idota. Tenia que decir algo, rápido!

L: D- donde esta Chako?

K: Durmiendo en la nave , debe estar muy cansada

L: Si, lo esta. En estos días estamos…hummm...… estuvimos trabajando mucho en el planeta para restaurar el aire y casi no dormíamos.

K: Entonces ven que te mostrare la casa y luego podrás irte a descansar.

Y así lo hizo. Le enseño todas y cada una de las habitaciones, la ubicación de los alimentos en la cocina para cuando los necesitara y por ultimo la habitación de huéspedes…su habitación.

En ella podía observarse que era una habitación sin ningún estilo en particular, con el fin de que a nadie le disgustase. El color que predominaba era el violeta, que por ¿pura casualidad? Era su color favorito. Eso le daba al cuarto un balance perfecto entre armonía y pureza. Tenía una cama con acolchado violeta, las paredes blancas, una mesa de luz con un pequeño florero , un gran ventanal con un pequeño balcón y un pequeño cuadro en el cual podía verse una rosa enorme. Este ultimo le llamo la atención, era realmente bello, la frescura que reflejaba el cuadro , irradiaba una pasión única que la atraía. Se acerco mas al cuadro y con curiosidad busco la firma del autor en la parte inferior del cuadro, pero no había firma solo una frase escrita en blanco que decía…"te quiero"

Dios. Su corazón pareció detenerse en ese instante.

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué te parecio el capitulo?

Deja un review!^^

Besos!

Chechu-.


End file.
